


verityburns: De ting, du gemmer på (voksenudgave)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eksplicit sex, M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock og John har arbejdet og levet sammen i næsten et år, og begge har den andens venskab som den ene ting, de ikke vil risikere at miste. Indtil der sker noget, som ændrer på status quo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	verityburns: De ting, du gemmer på (voksenudgave)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330511) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Tak til fantastiske verityburns, fordi jeg måtte oversætte denne historie!

**De ting, du gemmer på**

"Fordømt!"

Det var den kendte baryton, som vækkede John af sin døs, mere end at der blev bandet. Da han vågnede noget mere, blev han klar over at det, at høre denne særlige stemme bande, var ret usædvanligt i sig selv. 

"Av! Pokkers."

Det fornyede udbrud fik John op fra sin stol og hen mod stuedøren, hvor han kiggede ned af trapperne og så Sherlock sidde halvvejs oppe på trappen. Han prøvede at rulle en af sine bukseben op. 

"Er du ok?" spurgte John usikkert. Sherlock's hoved drejede rundt og han væltede næsten sidelæns. John hastede ned af trapperne for at støtte ham. "Gode Gud, er du såret? Hvad er der sket?" Han knælede på et trin og lod sine håndflader glide henover Sherlock’s ribben for at undersøge skaderne.

Sherlock pustede ud og spørgsmålet fik et pludseligt svar; John stivnede chokeret. "Du er fuld!"

"Shhh…" Sherlock strakte en hånd ud og lagde en meget upræcis finger over Johns mund. "Ikke fortælle det til John," instruerede han indtrængende.

John's følelser roterede fra vantro over bekymring til behovet for at grine hysterisk. Rouletten drejede stadig for at finde en egentlig afgørelse, da han tvang sig ind i doktorfunktionen. 

“Godt så, vi skal have dig op ad de sidste trapper, før du falder ned ad disse her,” sagde han bestemt. “Kom op.” Han trak Sherlocks arm rundt om sine skuldre og rejste sig op ved at bruge den betydelige kraft, han havde i sine ben til at tvinge Sherlock op. Herefter slæbte han ham op til toppen af trapperne. Han overvejede kort, om sofaen kunne klare opgaven, men bestemte sig så for at fortsætte direkte ind på Sherlocks værelse, hvor han prøvede at lægge ham ovenpå sengen.

Planen virkede fint, undtagen den del, hvor Sherlocks lange fingre havde viklet sig ind i det løse strik i Johns trøje. Han var tvunget til at følge med Sherlock ned på sengen eller risikere at hans fingre gik af led.

“Hvad har du...” John var nødt til at knæle akavet på kanten af sengen og strakte sin hals for at se over sin egen skulder. “Jeg skal have tændt for lyset,” sagde han, men Sherlock forsøgte ikke at vikle sig selv ud af trøjen.

“Fint.” John rystede sin anden arm ud af ærmet og trak sin trøje henover sit hoved. Han lod trøjen blive i hænderne på Sherlock, mens han gik hen og tændte for lampen.

Han vendte sig om til det surreale syn af Sherlock Holmes, siddende på kanten af sin seng, mens han sørgmodigt kiggede på den tomme trøje i sine hænder.

“Hvad skete der?” spurgte John. “Du var i byen for at undersøge en mistænkt... Hvordan skete det her?” Han svingede med sin arm for at påpege den høje grad af beruselse foran ham.

“Der var..” Sherlock kastede trøjen fra sig,”...en bar,” han stoppede og skelede op mod John. “Den mis-sstsænkte...” Han stoppede, rynkede på panden, som om han var klar over, at der var noget galt med ordet, men kunne ikke helt sætte sin finger på problemet. “Bar,” sagde han igen.

“Ok, jeg har fattet, at der var en bar,” John knælede og snørede Sherlocks sko op.

Sherlock så interesseret på proceduren. “Sko,” annoncerede han.

John trak dem af ham, så fjernede han ligeledes sokkerne, og Sherlocks tæer begyndte med det samme at krølle sig ind i tæppets luv.

“Sengetid?” spurgte han.

“Det er det for dig,” svarede John og rejste sig. “Hvad skete der så på den bar? Bød den mistænkte dig på en drink?”

“Mas-sser af drinks,” Sherlock nikkede eftertrykkeligt og var næsten ved at falde forover på grund af bevægelsen. John støttede ham, men skubbede ham ikke tilbage - det var nok nemmere, at tage tøjet af ham, mens han sad op.

“Han prøvede at... prøvede at...” Sherlock så ud til at miste tråden i sin sætning, da Johns hænder begyndte at stramme sig om hans arme.

“Han prøvede på _hvad_?” Enhver form for humor var forsvundet fra hans stemme.

Sherlocks øjne åbnede sig indigneret. “Han prøvede at kys-ss-e mig!” klagede han sig.

John stirrede på ham, kun delvis distraheret af Sherlocks læspen. “Var det _alt_ , han prøvede på?” spurgte han, mens han drøftede om en brækket næse ville være nok for denne fremmede, som han _ville_  finde så snart Sherlock kunne overlades til sig selv, eller om der var mere seriøse foranstaltninger, der skulle tages med i overvejelserne.

“Det er nok,” deklarerede Sherlock bestemt, da John prøvede at tage jakken af hans skuldre.”Jeg s-ssagde til ham...” Han prøvede at løfte sine arme, formentlig for at lave en af sine udsvævende fagter, men armene sad fast i jakken. Det så ud til at forvirre ham og han kæmpede imod, indtil John endelig fik jakken af ham, hvorefter Sherlock kastede begge sine arme omkring ham.

“Jeg sagde til ham... duer ikke,” betroede han John, mens han vendte sit ansigt ind mod Johns nakke og foretog en dyb indånding. “Duer ikke.”

“Nej, du kan ikke lide den slags ting. Jeg ved det godt,” John viklede sig ud af omfavnelsen og begyndte på skjorteknapperne.

“Duer ikke, hvis det ikke er John,” mumlede Sherlock, mens hans hovede faldt forover igen.

Johns fingre stoppede i luften. Han var sikker på, at han havde hørt forkert eller i det mindste havde misforstået noget. Han kiggede ned på sine hænder og ventede, indtil de holdt op med at ryste. Så fortsatte han med sin opgave, tog skjorten af Sherlock og smed den i retning af vasketøjskurven.

“Lad være med at fortælle det til John,” Sherlock var meget insisterende. “Kan ikke fortælle det til John. Det vil ødelægge alt.” Hans øjenlåg var ved at falde i.

“Det skal du ikke være bange for,” John beroligede ham og rakte ud efter den t-shirt, som Sherlock sov i, trak den over hovedet på ham og løftede en arm ad gangen ind i den. “Kom her, læg dig ned. Du har brug for søvn.” Han skubbede og Sherlock lagde sig lydigt ned. John løftede hans ben og svang dem op på sengen, mens han undrede sig over, hvad pokker der foregik inde i det beduggede hoved.

Han satte sig på kanten af madrassen og lænede sig frem for at holde håndryggen op imod Sherlocks pande, så tog han hans håndled i den anden og tjekkede Sherlocks puls. Han holdt øje med uret på sengebordet, mens han talte.

Efter et par sekunder, sukkede Sherlock. “John vil ikke,” annoncerede han sørgmodigt.

John glemte, hvilket tal han var nået frem til. Så huskede han sig selv på, at Sherlock var fuld og tilføjede mentalt ‘...at jeg opbevarer kropsdele inde i køleskabet’ som slutning på Sherlocks sætning. “Jeg er sikker på, at du vil kunne enes med ham,” svarede han, og startede igen med at tælle.

Sherlocks udtryk blev endnu mere alene og forladt. John slap håndleddet, rynkede panden, og fandt ud af, at hans anden hånd var igang med at stryge henover mørkt, krøllet hår. Han kunne ikke huske, at han havde bestemt sig for at gøre dette. Han rakte ud efter dynen, som var foldet henover fodenden af sengen, spredte den ud og rejste sig. Men Sherlocks stemme standsede ham.

“Bliv.” Hans øjne var åbne og troskyldige, og John gav sig selv et øjeblik til at se Sherlock forsvarsløs og med sine tanker frit strømmende. Han åbnede munden med en verden af spørgsmål på sine læber... men standsede så og vendte hovedet væk. Han kunne ikke udnytte sin ven, hvor stor fristelsen end måtte være.

Sherlock trillede over på siden og snoede sin krop rundt om John. “Jeg vil have mere”, mumlede han ind i halvmørket, da hans øjne endelig faldt i.

John mistede vejret, og hvormeget han end prøvede, så kunne han ikke få det igen. “Hvad mener du?” spurgte han til sidst, men der var intet svar.

Han drejede sig væk, støttede sine albuer på sine knæ, og begravede sit hoved i sine hænder. Han sad sådan i et stykke tid, følte Sherlocks varme imod sin ryg, mens han sukkede.

“Hvad vil du have fra mig?” Han talte meget stille, forventede ikke noget svar, men fik et alligevel. Bare den mest stille hvisken af et åndedræt fra en mand, der var ved at falde i søvn...

“Alting.”

oOo

Den næste dag vidste John ikke, hvad han skulle gøre.

Han havde næsten ikke sovet natten før. Havde siddet oppe hos Sherlock, fordi han frygtede, at han kunne være syg. Eller, ærlig talt, fordi han havde en _undskyldning_ ved at bekymre sig for, om Sherlock kunne være syg. Da han endelig havde tvunget sig selv til at  indrømme, at Sherlock havde det fint og at det ikke var en medicinsk nødvendighed at stryge hånden gennem hans hår i timevis, var det faktisk blevet ret sent.

Hele morgenen var Sherlock irriteret og havde tydeligvis tømmermænd. Forespørgsler vedrørende den mystiske mistænkte fra natten før blev ignoreret, og han vedligeholdt en forholdsvis stille skælden ud, som straks blev afbrudt, når John rejste sig, for så at gå igang igen, når han blev præsenteret for endnu et krus uønsket te.

Henimod den sene eftermiddag havde Sherlock lagt sig tilrette på sofaen i sit velkendte statuelignende udtryk... øjnene lukket, hænderne presset sammen som til bøn; udskift nattøjet med en rustning og han ville passe ind i en krypt. John kiggede på ham, havde et ønske om at gå gennem rummet og tage chancen, men var ikke i stand til at komme forbi angsten for, at han havde læst for meget ind i for lidt. At han ville ødelægge alting.

“På et eller andet tidspunkt kommer der én og laver en graveret  messingplade af dig,” bemærkede han efter et stykke tid.

Sherlock snøftede, men åbnede ikke sine øjne. “Graverede messingplader er lavet af to dimensionelle plader, ikke af tre dimensionelle repræsentationer, som navnet allerede siger. Nogle gange er tingene så blændende åbenlyse og du kan stadig slet ikke se det, du ignorerer fakta, du overser beviserne, bliver bare ved med at marchere med din snævre opfattelse, ikke i stand til at se bort fra en enkelt afvigelse og hvis du vil flytte, så _bare gå_.”

Hans mund lukkede i på samme tidspunkt hvor Johns gabte op. En ubehagelig stilhed voksede i lejligheden, indtil den blev forstyrret af slåbrokkens silkeknitren, da Sherlock vendte ryggen til rummet.

“Sherlock, hvor meget kan du huske fra i nat?”

“Nok til at jeg ville ønske, at du glemte alt om det.”

Nå, det syntes temmelig tydeligt. John åndede ud, flyttede over til bordet og startede sin laptop, mens han prøvede at slå det hele ud af sit hoved og få sig selv på ret køl igen. Han åbnede en ny side og stirrede på den.

“ _... og hvis du vil flytte, så bare gå._ ”

Gå hvorhen? John rynkede sin pande. Han _havde_ brugt morgenen på at diskutere nogle forholdsvis radikale handlingsmuligheder, men at flytte havde aldrig været en del af dem - ikke på anden vis, at det netop var angsten for at skulle flytte, der havde stoppet ham fra at prøve på noget. Han ville ikke påvirke deres ordning så drastisk, at han blev nødt til at flytte. Han løftede sit hovede og kiggede på den Sherlockformede klump på sofaen.

'... _bare gå... bare gå... bare gå_.'

Hvorfor troede Sherlock, at han ville flytte?

“Din blogging ville have større succes, hvis du faktisk tastede noget i stedet for at stirre på mit baghoved.” Stemmen var skarp, som det var typisk for dette humør, men der var noget mere ud over det.

John sad og vendte tingene i hans hovede. Hvis Sherlock huskede natten før, var hans så bekymret for, at John ville misforstå hans ord og være fornærmet? Fornærmet nok til at flytte? ...Sherlock var temmelig uvidende på den følelsesmæssige front, men han måtte da kende John bedre end som så? Hans bryn trak sig tankefuldt sammen.

“Åh Gud, jeg kan faktisk høre hjulene dreje rundt.”

John havde pludselig en idé, rejste sig og gik tværs over rummet for at sætte sig på kanten af sofaen. Sherlock vendte sig ikke om. Det virkede heller ikke til at han trak vejret. “Kan du slette det her, hvis det bliver nødvendigt?” spurgte John. “ Hvis jeg siger eller gør noget, som ødelægger vores venskab, kan du så slette det og lade os fortsætte som før?”

Langsomt vendte Sherlock sit hovede. “Indtil nu har det totale antal succesrige slettelser i forbindelse med dig været præcis nul,” meddelte han. “Men jeg vil sandelig prøve det, hvis det betyder at du bliver.”

John rynkede panden. “Lad os lige være helt klare på det punkt lige med det samme! Jeg flytter ikke, undtagen hvis du smider mig ud.” Sherlocks øjenbryn rejste sig og John overvejede, hvordan han kunne udtrykke sig klart nok, uden dog at være alt for tydelig. “Hvis du havde næsten alt, hvad du havde brug for, for at være lykkelig,” startede han forsigtigt, “lad os sige, halvfjerds, firs procent af alt det, du i sidste ende ønskede dig...” Han stoppede og samlede al sit mod. “Ville du risikere det for at opnå de hundrede?”

Sherlock vendte sig om på ryggen og så undersøgende på John. “Risikoen er større på min side,” pointerede han endelig. “Du har andre venner, mens der for mig...” Han trak på skulderen.

John stirrede på ham og prøvede at bedømme, om han tilpassede det, han havde hørt, til sine egne ønsker, eller om... Han gav op og kastede sig ud i det. “Der vil ikke være nogen risiko for dig,” lovede han. “Ingen risiko overhovedet.”

Udtrykkene jagtede så hurtigt henover Sherlocks ansigt, at John ikke kunne identificere dem, og øjeblikket strakte sig ud, mens han ventede. Han følte, at han havde kastet sig selv fra toppen af en klippe uden at være sikker på, at han var fastgjort til noget som helst. Han var ved helt at miste fodfæstet, da Sherlock rakte ud og fangede ham, tog fat i hans håndled og satte hånden direkte ovenpå sit eget hjerte.

“Dit, hvis du vil have det,” tilbød han uformidlet.

John måbede og Sherlock slap hånden. “Sådan som det er,” tilføjede han og vendte sit hoved bort.

John flyttede ikke sin hånd, men sænkede sit blik ned på den, hans stumpede fingre, brune og ru imod det tynde stof, som Sherlocks grå t-shirt var lavet af. Han kunne føle hjertet nedenunder. Det slog for hurtigt, var ikke sikker på sin velkomst, usikker på sin værdi. “Jeg vil have det,” sagde han og bøjede sine fingre. Han så op i Sherlocks ansigt. “Jeg vil have det.”

“Hvad er det præcis, du vil have?” Sherlock så sidelæns på ham. John smilede, tillod så helt bevidst sine øjne at vandre ned langs den lange hals, lagde mærke til den krampagtige synken; henover det slanke bryst. Så, hvordan brystvorterne strittede - han gned sin tommelfinger over den nærmeste og hele Sherlocks krop rystede, men hans hånd fløj op for at dække over Johns og standsede hans undersøgelse. “Hvad vil du have fra mig?” spurgte han igen.

John blinkede, da han genkendte sit eget spørgsmål fra aftenen før. Der var bare et muligt svar. “Alting,” svarede han. “Jeg vil have alt. Alt, som du viser verden og alle de ting, du gemmer på.”

Sherlock satte sig op, så de sad overfor hinanden. “Hvor sikker er du?” spurgte han, da Johns hånd gled ned og lagde sig omkring hans hofte. “Du kan ikke trække det her tilbage. Forstår du det?!”

Hans ansigt var alvorligt og John løftede den anden hånd op for at stryge en fingerspids langs det perfekte kindben, uden helt at forstå, hvad han var igang med. Umuligt at stoppe.

Sherlock tog fat omkring hans skuldre. “John! John, se på mig. Du hører ikke efter.”

“Du er så smuk.”

Sherlock smilede og rynkede panden på samme tidspunkt, hvilket fik John til at ville kysse ham. “Mange tak, men jeg har brug for at du fokuserer,” insisterede han.

“Jeg vil kysse dig.”

“Åh Gud.” Sherlock sank, hans øjne vandrede henover Johns ansigt. “Lyt til mig. Du skal være sikker. Du skal være absolut sikker på, at det her er, hvad du ønsker dig, fordi når du gør det her... hvis du lader mig ind... så vil jeg aldrig _nogensinde_  slippe dig igen.”

“Godt,” sagde John.

Sherlocks fingre blev stramme omkring skuldrene. “Jeg mener det alvorligt,” sagde han irettesættende. “Jeg besætter dig. Jeg vil eje dig og jeg deler absolut ikke. Hvis du tager det her skridt, så vil jeg vikle mig omkring dit liv, indtil du er ved at drukne i mig. Jeg vil fortære dig, John. Du bliver nødt til at tænke over det her... Jeg er farlig.”

“Trylleordet.” Johns hånd skubbede krøllerne tilbage på Sherlocks hoved og prøvede at trække ham tættere ind til sig, men Sherlock strittede imod. Han spændte sine arme og holdt John på afstand.

“John, vent.. vil du ikke nok? Du skal være sikker.” Han prøvede at vride sig fri. “Du hører mig ikke,” mumlede han. “Jeg vil ikke kunne klare det, hvis...”

“Shhh...”

Sherlock var pludselig omgivet af John, som med lethed brød ud af hans greb. John trak ham ind til sig og lagde begge arme forsvarligt omkring hans krop.

“Lad være med at bekymre dig,” en varm stemme talte ind i hans øre. “Du har _intet_  at bekymre dig om.” John trak sig en lille smule tilbage, tog en hånd op til hans ansigt, mens han holdt den anden tæt omkring ham. “Hvis det her virkelig er gensidigt, hvis du bare føler en brøkdel af det, som jeg føler for dig, så er der ingen vej tilbage. Jeg vil aldrig forlade dig. _Aldrig_. Jeg er din, Sherlock. Helt og aldeles. Hvad du så end vil have af mig, så kan du tage det.” Hånden på hans ansigt flyttede sig, tommelfingeren strøg langs kindbenet, mens fingre skubbede sig ind i hans hår.

“Hvis...” gentog Sherlock. “ _Hvis_  det her er gensidigt?” Han klarede en kort latter, men hans følelser var ud over det hele. Hans hjerne føltes både langsommeligt og vitaliseret på samme tid. Han registrerede næsten ikke, at han blev lagt ned, førend hans ryg ramte puderne. “John?” Hans forespørgsel døde væk, da John lænede sig over ham, mens han stadig sad på kanten af sofaen, og begge hænder omfavnede Sherlocks ansigt.

“Elsker du mig, Sherlock?” spurgte John. “Elsker du mig, ligesom jeg elsker dig?”

Sherlock sugede luft ind, da han registrerede en sætning, han aldrig havde hørt fra andre end meget nære familiemedlemmer, og selv i den forbindelse ikke siden han havde været meget lille. Han nikkede.

“Sig det,” insisterede John. “Sig det, _sig det til mig_. Hans blå øjne krævede et svar.

“Jeg elsker dig.” Ordene føltes underligt på hans tunge, fremmede og mærkelige, som om de vidste, at de ikke kunne findes i en sociopats tale. Helt sikkert havde de aldrig vovet sig frem før, indtil denne tilsyneladende almindelige mand ankom og bragte verden med sig. Sherlock skulle til at sige noget mere, da John tog hans mund. Og, _oh Gud_ , Johns tunge løb langs hans overlæbe, og Sherlock prøvede at huske, hvormange nerveender, der fandtes i det område, og om der fandtes forskning, som kunne indikere, at disse blev mere følsomme med tiden, fordi det havde været en del år siden, nogen havde kysset ham, men følelsen dengang kunne på ingen måde sammenlignes med det her.

Tanken forsvandt, da John dykkede dybere ned, spidsen af hans tunge pirrede Sherlocks, tilskyndede ham til at stoppe med at analysere og i stedet for deltage, og Sherlock opdagede, at hans arme lå nytteløse ved hans side, hvilket var latterligt, når trangen til at omfavne denne mand ubønhørligt havde vokset sig større gennem de sidste ti måneder. Han løftede dem, en hånd kom til at hvile på Johns hoved, og den anden på hans ryg. Men det var ikke nok, så han strøg ned og tog fat i tøjet, indtil han kunne lade sin hånd glide tilbage op over nøgen hud.

John gik tilsyneladende med på idéen, idet han gav Sherlock et godkendende nap i hans underlæbe. Hvordan et nap kunne være _godkendende_  kunne Sherlock ikke helt fatte, men det var det tydeligvis, som det ledsagende grynt bekræftede, mens John pressede deres munde sammen og ganske enkelt _invaderede_. Hans tunge strøg og cirklede omkring Sherlocks og Sherlock var i det samme fascineret af denne fremdrift, rynkede panden i koncentration, mens han prøvede at identificere, hvad der gjorde dette kys så fuldstændig anderledes end alle de andre kys, han havde underkastet sig før i tiden, hvilket tydeligvis var en uberegnelig gåde, siden han var blevet kysset af en del andre mennesker, men de kys havde på ingen måde været analoge til det John-kys, som der var gang i lige nu... og han måtte huske denne oplevelse med alle midler, så han havde noget at falde tilbage på, hvis John nogensinde opdagede, hvor kort et strå, han havde trukket... 

“Jeg vil aldrig forlade dig.”

Sherlock hev efter vejret, da Johns pludselige ord befriede hans mund. Så huskede han, at han havde en perfekt fungerende næse, som kunne have gjort dette arbejde hele tiden. Han bøjede en hånd omkring Johns nakke og trak ham ned igen.

Og nu det her... det her var anderledes på en ny måde, fordi Sherlock havde før tilladt folk at kysse ham, men han havde aldrig selv været initiativtager; havde aldrig specielt ønsket at presse sin mund mod nogen andens eller pirre deres læber fra hinanden og dykke ned i dem, at lokke deres tunge ind i sin egen mund og sutte på den. Men nu gjorde han det. Oh,  _som_  han gjorde det. Og John så ud til at være vidunderligt ivrig efter at blive lokket. Der var hænder i hans hår, en gled ned for at gnide en hvirvel i hans nakke, og Sherlock buede sig ind i følelsen, trak vejret skarpt, da Johns mund forlod hans og bevægede sig langs hans kæbe og så ned til hans hals, begyndt at suge lige ovenover hans kraveben, indtil han stoppede og løftede lidt på sit hovede.

“Må jeg?”

“Gud, ja!” Sherlock hev ham ned igen, lagde sit hoved tilbage for at hjælpe, og følte presset, da John mærkede ham. Sherlock var allerede ved at planlægge, hvilken skjorte han skulle tage på imorgen for at kunne prale med det. Sandsynligvis den lilla, John så altid ud til at kunne lide den lil... Hans tanker blev afsporet, fordi Johns hænder igen havde bevæget sig og pludselig var der tommelfingre, som gned henover begge brystvorter.

“Oh, Gud.” Sherlock blev meget bevidst om sin erektion. Før i tiden et problemfrit område, var det blevet mere og mere krævende siden John flyttede ind. Åremål i forholdsvis dvale blev omstødt allerede den første aften: mens de kørte tværs gennem byen i en af Londons sorte taxaer, sagde John ‘fantastisk’ og Sherlocks pik havde spjættet et ‘mange tak’. Han kunne stadig huske den overraskelse, han havde følt på det tidspunkt, og at det tog fulde fire sekunder, inden han kunne komme med en verbal respons.

Han var heller ikke stolt af, at det havde taget tre uger og flere ‘Tak Gud for min frakke’, før han havde fundet ud af, at det var John, der var årsag til denne underlige reaktion, og ikke bare det nye ved at modtage et ærligt kompliment. Han var faktisk begyndt at spille den af igen, hvilket havde været yderst irriterende.

Med et sidste kys på siden af hans nakke, satte John sig op, men han flyttede ikke sine hænder. “Så følsom,” mumlede han, mens hans fingre cirklede rundt om Sherlocks brystvorter gennem t-shirten, indtil de var hårde og ømme. Sherlock ønskede at se på hans ansigt, men blev ved med at se ned i stedet for, mens han kæmpede med tanken om, at denne mands hænder faktisk var på hans krop. Han kastede et blik op og John iagttog ham.

Blå øjne brændte sig ind i hans, da Johns fingre klemte sammen. “Jeg kan ikke fatte, at jeg rører ved dig.”

Sherlock skælvede, men holdt fast i hans blik. Det føltes ubærligt intimt at vise denne side af sig selv, at lade John se den ophidselse, han fremprovokerede, efter at have gemt så længe på den. “Jeg har drømt om det her,” indrømmede han, med dyb og rystende stemme. “I så mange nætter har jeg rørt ved mig selv og forestillet mig, at det var dig.” Han lukkede sine øjne og lod sit hoved falde tilbage. Følelserne blev straks mere intense. “Ønsket, at det var dig.”

En af Johns hænder forlod ham, og blev erstattet af noget varmt og vådt, som suttede gennem det tynde stof, og Sherlock bøjede en arm tilbage over sit hoved og skubbede sig op i varmen. Han behøvede ikke at gemme sig længere for John, ville ikke, usikker på, om han overhovedet kunne.

“Gud, John, det er...” En fast knude af følelser strømmede udad og Sherlock kunne føle en flodbølge rejse sig i hans bryst. Han sprang op af sofaen og gispede, “Stop!”

John trak sig væk med det samme med en undskyldning på sine læber, men Sherlock afskar ham. “ Du får mig til at komme, og det vil jeg ikke endnu,” forklarede han.

Johns øjenbryn for op. “Bare af det her?” spurgte han vantro.

Sherlock trak på skuldrene, tvang sig selv til at falde til ro. “Et eksperiment for en anden god dag,” foreslog han og John smilede det mest pragtfulde af alle sine smil.

“Så mange flere dage,” bekræftede han.

“Hver og en af dem.”

John sparkede sine sko af, trak trøjen over sit hoved og startede med sine skjorteknapper. “Hver og en af dem,” lovede han.

Sherlock begyndte på at tage sin slåbrok af, men John standsede ham med en hurtig hånd på hans brystben. “Lad mig?” anmodede han, underligt sky men bestemt. “Når vi er ved at tale om ting, som vi har drømt om at gøre...”

“I hvert fald.” Sherlock satte sig tilbage for at se på John, som fortsatte med at åbne knapperne, tog sin skjorte af, og afslørede en t-shirt nedenunder.

“Hvormange lag har du brug for?” efterspurgte Sherlock mens han rakte ud efter sømmen og trak den op. “Det er som at lege ‘pakkeleg’.”

John fnøs grinende. “Hvordan har sådan en leg overlevet sletningen?” spurgte han med en stemme, som var dæmpet af stoffet, der blev trukket over hans hoved.

“Det havde været en meget god fest,” huskede Sherlock, da Johns ansigt dukkede op igen. “Mycroft spiste for meget kage og kastede op på mors nye sko.” Han pegede på sin tinding og grinede. “Jeg har gemt hele dagen.” John fniste, mens han kastede det sidste af sine lag til side.

Efter at de havde levet sammen i næsten et år, var synet foran Sherlock næppe ny. Men at se John halvnøgen for hans skyld, fordi han ønskede det, fordi han havde bedt om det... det var så anderledes, at hans mund blev tør og hans hjerte begyndte at hamre. Han rakte sine hænder ud, men trak dem så tilbage.

“Og nu mig,” anmodede han om, og holdt sine arme ud til siden. Og John adlød, skubbede slåbrokken ned af hans skuldre. Silken knitrede, da den gled ned og Sherlock rystede sig selv fri, mens stoffet samlede sig bag ved ham. John lod sine hænder glide ned til sømmen af hans t-shirt, standsede og Sherlock kunne føle rystelsen i fingrene, der rørte ved hans hud.

“Føles som jul,” sagde John.

“Lidt sent,” bemærkede Sherlock, mens han tænkte ‘Kom nu,  _kom nu_!’

John smilede bare, da han trak det op og Sherlock løftede sin arme og lænede sig fremad for at hjælpe, og så var de begge to topløse.

“Se, _det_  var ventetiden værd,” fastslog John eftertrykkeligt, hans øjne strejfede henover Sherlocks overkrop. Han stod op, vendte sig før Sherlock kunne følge efter, satte sig ned på sofaen igen, men denne gang med et knæ på hver sin side af Sherlocks hofter, og hænderne på hans skuldre. Han løftede sin vægt ned på Sherlocks lår, og hans smil var langsomt og forførende og fuld af intentioner.

“Oh, de ting, som jeg vil gøre med dig,” mumlede han, mens hans hånd gled ned af Sherlocks nakke, tommelfingeren rørte ved det mærke, han havde lavet, og Sherlocks læber skiltes ad, men han sagde ikke en lyd. “Håber, at vi ikke bliver afbrudt.”

“Jeg har slukket for min mobil,” lovede Sherlock.

“Hva’ fanden!” John satte sig tilbage, overrasket og imponeret på samme tid. “Det _må_  være kærlighed!”

“Det bliver jeg jo ved med at fortælle dig.”

“Du har sagt det én gang.”

“Jeg vil sige det hver dag.”

“Nej, du vil ej.”

“Jeg vil mene det hver dag.”

John smilede. “Godt nok.”

Sherlock blev opmærksom på, at han smilede tilbage på en uacceptabelt tåbelig måde og strammede op på sine træk. “Klap i og kys mig.”

“Ikke noget problem.”

Og det her... det var endnu en første gang, ikke at _ønske_  en anden mund mod sin, fordi han havde brugt altfor mange timer på at tænke over i forhold til Johns, men  _forventningen_...at føle læber røre ved huden lige under hans øre og at vide, hvor de er på vej hen, vende sin kæbe, mens John arbejdede sig op langs den og være tilfreds med bare at vente, og Sherlock hadede ventetid, afskyede at være afhængig af en anden person, men det her var den bedste ventetid, han nogensinde havde haft, absolut den bedste, fordi John var ved at komme nærmere og Sherlock skilte sine læber ad og så var ventetiden _over_.

Og da han holdt Johns hoved i sine hænder og undersøgte hans mund endnu engang, begyndte bevidstheden om, at han kunne gøre dette, _når som helst han ønskede det_ , lige så stille at synke ind. Det her var ikke bare endnu en fantasi, det her var virkelighed. Hvis han ønskede et kys, kunne han spørge om det, eller han kunne bare _tage_  det, eller mere end det ene... måske mange, mange flere end det ene. Han blev svagt bevidst om, at han blev lagt baglæns ned, hans vægt blev understøttet af stærke arme, men han var glad for at overlade sig selv i Johns hænder, da han begyndte at se andre situationer for sig: at vågne om morgenen med John ved sin side, _lige der_ , tæt nok på til at røre ved og han ville være i stand til at røre...John _ønskede_  at han rørte ved ham, han ønskede... 

Sherlock trak sig tilbage. “Jeg tror, jeg er ved at få hjertestop.” Hans hjerte galopperede afsted og hans bryst trak sig sammen.

“Nej, du er ej.”

John smilte, men Sherlock havde problemer med at fokusere på ham. “Og du kalder dig selv for læge? Jeg kan ikke trække vejret!”

“Sherlock, du græder.”

“Vel gør jeg ej!” Han løftede hånden til sit ansigt, og kneb øjnene sammen for at se på sine fingre, hvis spidser han gned sammen, beviserne var tydelige. “Det kunne være dig. Du ovenpå, det er sandsynligvis dig, der drypper på mig.”

“Hvis du mener det.”

Johns udtryk var kærligt og utroligt bekendt. Havde der altid været så meget kærlighed i det? Hvorfor havde han ikke identificeret det før? Sherlock lukkede sine øjne. “Du må hellere komme igang med at bolle, inden jeg for alvor gør mig selv til grin.”

Han hørte et fnys, så begyndte John at strække sig ud ovenpå ham. “Giv mig lige fem minutter,” bad han. “Det må have været over hundrede gange jeg har iagttaget dig, mens du lå på sofaen, og jeg havde bare lyst til at lægge mig ovenpå dig. Så den chance misser jeg ikke nu. Du kan tænke over, hvilket soveværelse, du vil begynde med.”

_Begynde med..._? Sherlock kom ikke længere før John var ved at kysse ham igen. Hans tanker spredtes ud over det hele og John vendte ham om på siden. Sherlock vendte og drejede sig baglæns for at gøre plads, lagde sin arm om John for at sikre sig, at hele foretaget ikke endte med at en eller de begge to braste oveni det lille sidebord.

“Jeg troede du ville være ovenpå? Hvorfor er du... _Oh_.” Han fik sit svar, da Johns hånd gled ind under linningen på hans pyjamas og ned på hans bagdel.

“Så har vi svaret på _det_  spørgsmål,” mumlede John imod hans læber, med en lidt hæs stemme. “Jeg har brugt latterligt meget tid på at tænke over, hvad du har på under de her ting og svaret er lige præcis, hvad jeg håbede på.”

Hans hånd var igang med at ælte nøgent skind, da han talte og Sherlock stønnede og pressede fremad, hans erektion gled langs Johns hårde lem med tøjet som barriere.

“Hvis du ikke snart får mig i seng, bliver du nødt til at bære mig,” advarede han åndeløst, mens hans tæer krøllede sig ind i sofaen.

John smilede, så grinede han stille og Sherlock løftede et øjenbryn. Det var sandelig ikke den reaktion, han havde håbet på.

John rystede på hovedet. “Nej, nej, jeg er ikke ved at grine ad dig,” sagde han, med et beroligende klem. “Jeg var bare ved at tænke på, at jeg i nat havde lyst til at brække næsen på den bastard, der havde prøvet at kysse dig, og nu har jeg lyst til selv at kysse ham.”

Sherlock prøvede at gemme sit skyldige udtryk, men Johns øjne blev mistænksomme.

“Hvad gjorde du?”

Sherlock  sprællede, og det føltes så godt med Johns lår mellem sine ben, at han ikke kunne lade være med at gøre det igen, mens han overvejede, hvordan han skulle klare det her.

“Sherlock...” Johns tone var advarende, men han gjorde ikke noget forsøg på at flytte sig.

“Af en eller anden grund har jeg meget svært ved at skjule mine følelser, når jeg har drukket bare den mindste smule alkohol.”

 

John fnyste. “Grunden er, at du har tolerancen af en otteårig. Mrs. Hudson kan drikke dig under bordet - og har gjort det mere end én gang. Sidste gang på hendes hjemmelavede hyldeblomstervin, hvis jeg husker rigtigt.”

“Det skidt er dødsensfarlig,” brokkede Sherlock sig. “Hun har opbygget modstandskraft mod det over mange år.”

John rullede med øjnene. “Så hvorfor det skyldige blik? Og prøv ikke at benægte det, fordi det er et af dem, som jeg er mest følsom overfor og jeg kan spotte det fra en meget større afstand end det her.”

Sherlock trak vejret dybt. Han vidste, at han blev nødt til at lægge kortene på bordet, men hans succes med at skelne mellem de virkelig utilgivelige og de lettere oprørende ting var aldeles ude i tovene. Angsten for at ødelægge, hvad de havde endnu før det faktisk begyndte, fik hans mave til at vende sig.

“Altså, i nat... Jeg var faktisk ikke så fuld, som jeg så ud til,” begyndte han. John spændte i sine arme og Sherlock holdt ham tættere ind til sig. “Jeg løj ikke for dig,” tilføjede han hurtigt. “Jeg har lovet, at jeg ikke ville gøre det og jeg bryder ikke mit ord, jeg sværger. Alt hvad jeg sagde til dig, er sandt.” Hans hånd gled henover Johns øjenbryn og han kørte fingerspidsen henover det ar, som var arven efter han sidste gang havde svigtet Johns tillid. Han kyssede det og hans løber rørte ved Johns hud, da han talte igen med en lav stemme. “Jeg sværger.”

Han trak sig tilbage og John nikkede til ham om at fortsætte. “Jeg var ved at forlade baren, og tænkte på at komme hjem til dig og jeg... Jeg ville ikke gemme mig mere.” Han fastholdt Johns blik. “For en gangs skyld ville jeg kunne fortælle dig, hvormeget jeg... hvormeget jeg...”

Han stønnede i frustration, men tvang sig så til at åbne op. “Jeg har aldrig sagt til nogen, at jeg elskede dem, John. Havde aldrig ønsket at gøre det, aldrig troet, at jeg nogensinde ville komme til det.  Men så kom du og det er som du har vagt mig til live og på det seneste har ordene boblet i min mund, hver gang jeg så på dig. Nogle gange var jeg bange for at åbne munden, for hvad nu, hvis ordene fløj ud og jagede dig væk.” Han trak vejret og fortalte den del af sin hjerne, som skreg i harme over hans følelsesladede opførsel at fucke off, fordi hvis han mistede John nu, ville der ikke være mere håb for ham. “Og jeg tænkte, hvis jeg foregav at være mere fuld end jeg rent faktisk var, så kunne jeg lade dem komme ud... bare en lille bitte smule. Bare nok til at tage kanten. Og du kunne ignorere mig, hvis det ikke var, hvad du gerne ville, fordi det ikke betyder noget, når man er fuld, ikke? Det har du i hvert fald sagt på et tidspunkt. Du ville ikke bruge det imod mig - jeg troede ikke, du ville. Og for første gang i mit liv ville jeg have chancen for at fortælle nogen...” han standsede, vendte sig væk, og hans stemme blev til den mindste hvisken,” ...at fortælle nogen, at jeg elskede dem.”

Han rømmede sig, stadig med hovedet nede. “Hele morgenen har jeg været... altså... panisk, for at sige det ligeud.” Han følte, hvordan hans kinder blev røde med denne indrømmelse, men han blev nødt til at gøre det, måtte åbne sig op, fordi det her var for altid, det her var for resten af deres liv. “Bange for at du havde forstået mig alt for godt, ikke følte det samme og var igang med at diskutere, om det ikke ville være venligere bare at flytte.”

John var stille, men han trak sig ikke fri. Han bevægede heller ikke sin hånd, og det virkede som et positivt tegn. “Hvad tænker du på?” spurgte Sherlock til sidst, og skubbede øjeblikket foran sig, hvor han ville kigge op og deducere svaret selv.

“Jeg tænker på, at det er helt ubestrideligt det mest fantastiske nogen som helst nogen sinde har sagt til mig, og hvis du tror, at jeg nogen sinde forlader dig, kan du godt tro om igen, og at jeg elsker dig og altid vil elske dig.”

Sherlock løftede sit hoved og følte, hvordan smilet begyndte at trække i hans mund.

“Jeg tænker også på, at jeg sandsynligvis ville være mere sur over hele den her ‘gøre som om’ ting, hvis jeg ikke lige nu havde min hånd på din røv som resultat af det hele”, tilføjede John, med et smil som viste hans forståelse for, at Sherlock var nødt til at trække sig lidt tilbage fra alle disse følelser.

Sherlock grinede.

John rynkede panden i spøg, mens hans øjne kneb sig sammen. “Er du lige nu igang med at planlægge, hvordan du, næste gang du har sprængt noget, flasher din bagdel for mig?”

“Øh... nej?” Sherlock bestemte sig for, at et ‘Nej’ med et spørgsmålstegn var så tydeligt et ‘Ja’, at det teknisk set ikke var en løgn. Lettelsen spredte sig i hans krop og vakte begæret igen, som var blevet nedtonet, mens han forklarede sig; han så på Johns mund, da denne talte, men næsten uden at registrere ordene.

“Oh, hvad pokker, så lad gå,” bestemte John sig. “I det mindste vil der være en fordel ved at jeg skal købe endnu en ny brødrister næste gang.” Han trak Sherlock nærmere, men standsede så. “Men kun når vi er alene,” advarede han. “Jeg deler heller ikke.”

Sherlock nikkede indforstået, hans øjne lukkede sig allerede, da deres læber mødtes igen. Han var sulten nu, ivrig efter denne mand, som holdt ham naglet til sofaen. Alle hans hemmeligheder var ude, tilståelser afleveret, intet, der nagede i hans sind, intet, der kunne distrahere ham fra Johns nøgne bryst, som var presset mod hans egen. Johns ben mellem hans lår, Johns tunge i hans mund, Johns...

“Op med benet,” instruerede John, da han trak hovedet tilbage.

“Hvad?”

John lod sin hånd glide ned om Sherlocks flanke og klappede to gange. “Op med benet,” gentog han.

Sherlock løftede langsomt sit knæ og hægtede sit ben forlæns over Johns hofte. Justeringen lod ham føle sig meget åben og udsat med Johns hånd lige dér, hvor den holdt den nu stramme kurve af hans balle. Han kunne høre sit hjerte slå og det lød så højt i den stille lejlighed. Det blev hurtigere, da Johns fingre strøg henover nøgen hud. De kantede sig ned og imellem, pirrede ham faktisk bare - men Sherlock ville sørge for, at John skulle levere i forhold til alle disse løfter.

“Fortæl mig, hvad det er, du ønsker,” befalede John, og autoriteten i hans stemme gjorde, at Sherlock ønskede at adlyde, men han var ikke i stand til at gøre det. “Ting, du kan lide, ting, du ikke kan lide...” John fortsatte, da der ikke kom noget svar. “Noget, som jeg helst helt skal undgå? Hvordan har du det med penetration? Og hvad med...?”

“Ja,” lykkedes det Sherlock at sige med ustabil stemme.

“Hvad?”

“Den sidste. Penetration. Ja.”

“Altså... du har erfaringer på det område?”

“Nogle. Ikke mange. Og faktisk for lang tid siden.”

“Okay... og har du nogle præferencer i forhold til...”

“Jeg vil have, at du penetrerer mig. Så snart som muligt. Hvis du vil være så venlig.”

“Du vil have mig til at...”

“Ja tak. Nu.”

“Men, vil du ikke...”

“John! For pokker, kan vi tale senere om det her?” Sherlock trak sig fri, sprang op af sofaen og trak John med op. Frustrationen så ud til at have genskabt hans evner, i det mindste for en stund, og han tog chancen, så tingene fik lidt fart på.

“I de sidste seks måneder har jeg ikke været i stand til at gå forbi dig, uden at ville læne mig ind over bordet og bede dig om at kneppe mig, så vil du _være så venlig_ , nu, hvis det ikke er for meget besvær, at føje mig?” Han gik tværs over stuen, mens han trak en fortumlet John efter sig i hans bælte.

“Så for pokker” John var ved at genvinde fatningen med glødende øjne, indtil en anden tanken ramte ham og han igen stoppede. “Vent! Har du..?”

Sherlock slap Johns bælte og fortsatte med at gå. Han kiggede over sin skulder, da hans standsede i døren. “Jeg har alt, hvad du har brug for, John,” lovede han, med en bevidst dybere stemme, mens han samtidig trak sine pyjamas bukser nedover sin hofte. Johns blik faldt med det samme ned og Sherlock oplevede en ny følelse, som han senere katalogiserede som ‘frydefuld forventning’. Et lille puf, et lille vrid, og han var nøgen.

“Så snart du er klar,” mumlede han, steg ud af stoffet og gik videre med en decideret slentren.

Lyden af en lynlås gjorde, at han var fristet til vende sig om, men han modstod. Så kom den dæmpede lyd af et par jeans, der faldt på gulvet. Han tilføjede lidt ekstra sving til sine hofter, men fortsatte med at gå, da John knurrede hans navn med en stemme, som slikkede ned ad hans ryg som en ildtunge. Sherlock frøs fast, men kastede sig så ind i sit soveværelse. Han lod sig fange lige indenfor og de faldt sammen ovenpå sengen, i et rullende virvar af arme og ben.

Sherlock havnede på ryggen, halvt grinende, mens han samtidig prøvede at få vejret, men John gav ham ikke en chance. Han placerede en fast hånd på hver side af hans hoved og fortsatte med en enestående beslutsomhed, som Sherlock kun kunne beundre, da han foldede arme og ben rundt om sin doktor og forviste alle tanker som ikke indeholdt ‘ _hold godt fast_ ’ i et hjørne af sin hjerne, som hans opmærksomhed ikke værdigede et blik lige nu.

Langt om længe løftede John sit hoved, men holdt fast i Sherlocks hoved og forhindrede ham i automatisk at prøve at følge efter.

“Hej,” sagde han med et forvirret udtryk.

“Hallo,” svarede Sherlock. “Vi er her rent faktisk,” forklarede han. “Jeg er helt klart nøgen, og du er så sandelig ovenpå mig, og jeg vil med sikkerhed ikke lade dig gå nogen steder, før du har opfyldt alle de ærligt talt imponerende løfter, som jeg kan føle mod min hofte.” Han benyttede sig af, at Johns gisp fik hans muskler til at slappe af, tog fat i ham for at kysse ham igen og rullede ham så rundt og smilte, da Johns hænder med det samme gled ned til hans bagdel.

Sherlock kiggede ned og slikkede op langs den ene side af Johns nakke. Han skubbede sin hånd ind i hans hår for at holde ham på plads, mens han med sin anden hånd strøg henover Johns skulder og overarm, og følte, hvordan Johns muskler bevægede sig, når hans hænder klemte på Sherlocks balder. Han strakte sig ud, justerede deres hofter, så de rokkede sammen, og det var... det var Johns pik... som gled mod hans egen. Intet imellem dem. Kun hede og hårdhed og ...

"Sherlock." Johns stemme lød imponeret. "Sherlock, jeg...”

Nok snak. Sherlock forlod Johns nakke og trak hans hoved rundt og deres munde mødtes voldsomt, allerede åben og ivrig, deres tunger  slyngede sig ind i hinanden, da de suttede sultent på hinanden. Sherlock skiftede til en bedre vinkel og den lette uld på Johns bryst raspede henover hans brystvorter. Sherlocks hofter reagerede med et ryk og deres kys blev afbrudt, da de begge stønnede.

De pressede deres pande sammen, og beholdt øjenkontakt, da Sherlock rejste sig op på sine albuer og med vilje gentog bevægelsen, mens hans bryst gnubbede sig mod Johns bryst. Med små vrik af sin overkrop, pirrede han sig selv og var glad for forstyrrelsen, fordi han ikke ville have, det hele var forbi alt for hurtigt. Han blev overrasket, da Johns hænder tog fat i siderne af hans hofter og endnu mere, da han pludselig blev løftet - ikke meget, kun nok til, at John kunne glide en halv meter eller noget i den retning nedad sengen under ham. Så blev han sat ned igen, men nu var Johns hoved på højde med...

“Oh Gud!” Johns læber lukkede sig omkring hans brystvorte og suttede, og det var ikke nogen forsigtig sutten... ikke en høflig, velopdragen, forsigtig sutten, som kunne være rar og dejlig og god, men det var den slags sutten, som fik Sherlocks tæer til at krumme sig mod sengen. Det var den slags sutten, som tømte hans bevidsthed, gjorde hans pik hård og åbnede hans mund, men alt, hvad der kom ud, var Johns navn i en form for åndeløs stønnen, som ville have været pinligt, hvis han stadig bekymrede sig over den slags.

Johns hånd strøg tilbage over hans lår, tog fat og bredte dem ud, så Sherlock var spredt ud over toppen af ham, chokerende opmærksom på, hvor uanstændigt nøgent han måtte se ud. Hvor sårbar og udsat han var, og hvordan kunne det nu være, at denne tanke ikke var alarmerende, men spændende - at den fik hans hjerte til at dunke og gav ham åndedræts besvær, fik hans arme til at ryste ved anstrengelsen med at holde sig oppe ovenover John, som pludselig skiftede side, slikkede med sin tunge over Sherlocks anden brystvorte og sugede på den, mens den første bankede og pulserede, da luften ramte den igen.

“John! _Gud_... hvad gør du ved mig?”

“Nummer fjorten på min liste,” mumlede John, før han tog hårdere fat og Sherlocks arme næsten gav efter.

Han flyttede sine albuer til en mere stabil position, da Johns hænder gled ned langs hans lår, bevægede sig hen til indersiden og strøg et par centimeter højere op, så lidt ned, igen og igen, højere og højere op, tættere og tættere på toppen, indtil Sherlock til sidst var ved at presse sig nedad uden at trække sig væk fra Johns mund, hvilket klart nok ikke kunne lade sig gøre, men han prøvede alligevel, strakte sin krop, rullede med sine hofter, bed i sin læbe for ikke at tigge. Hans hoved hang ned og hans åndedræt var højlydt, fyldte hans ører med lyden af hans egen desperation... og John havde end ikke rørt ham for alvor, hvad pokker havde han gang i? Og hvorfor havde de ikke allerede gjort det her for lang, lang tid siden?

“Jeg kunne bruge nogle af de forsyninger, du påstår at have,” sagde John, da han havde trukket sin mund fri.

Sherlock stirrede på ham.

“Glidecreme?” specificerede John, med det ene øjenbryn løftet.

“Ja,” fremstammede Sherlock. “Godt.”

John greb hans hofter igen, mens han kravlede tilbage opad i sengen, så lagde han en arm omkring Sherlocks talje og satte dem begge to op. Sherlocks knæ gled fremad, så han endte med at side overskrævs på Johns lår.

“Skabet?” foreslog John, mens han nikkede mod siden og Sherlock blinkede, tog sig sammen og rakte henover, rodede rundt i skuffen, indtil han fandt, hvad de havde brug for. Han satte sig op igen, lænede sig lidt tilbage, så han endelig kunne se... hans blik faldt på Johns skød og hans øjne blev store.

“John...” Sherlock var næsten flov over, hvor åndeløs han lød. Han kiggede op, men tabte med det samme forsyningerne, alle andre bekymringer var glemt, da han så Johns udtryk.

“John? John, hvad er der? Hvad er der galt?” Sherlock tog fat i hans skuldre og kiggede tvivlende ned ad sig selv. Der var intet galt med ham, var der? Han havde altid troet, at på det her område var han i det mindste fysisk helt normal.

“Der er intet galt med dig,” sagde John med det samme, hvilket fik Sherlock til at tænke på, og  det ikke for første gang i forhold til John, om han faktisk havde talt højt uden at ville det. “Du er perfekt,” fortsatte John. “Absolut perfekt. Pragtfuld. Fejlfri.” Han så ikke ud til at være glad for det.

“Og det er et problem, fordi...?”

John vrikkede sin skulder ud af Sherlocks greb og kiggede væk. “Du kunne have hvem som helst, Sherlock. Hvem som helst. Hvorfor ville du overhovedet...?”

Johns tvivl var så absurde, at Sherlock næsten kom til at grine højt, men han undertrykte det. Han tog Johns ansigt i sine hænder og tvang ham rundt.

“Og ud af en verdens befolkning på næsten syv billioner,” sagde han, mens han fastholdt Johns blik, “hvormange ville kunne elske mig lige så meget som du gør?”

De stirrede på hinanden. “Ingen af dem,” indrømmede John til sidst.

“Ingen af dem,” bekræftede Sherlock.”Og de er uhelbredeligt kedsommelige alligevel.”

Johns læber spjættede. “Jeg er en idiot, ikke?”

“Du er,” Sherlock var enig. “Underligt nok, så ser det ikke ud til at forstyrre mig det mindste.”

John grinede og lagde sin arm rundt om hans nakke, trak ham ned i et kys, som Sherlock kastede sig selv ind i. Han havde besluttet at holde John så helt og aldeles mættet i fremtiden, at enhver tanke om at være uønsket ville være bollet væk.

Med den tanke rakte han ned mellem deres kroppe og lagde sin hånd omkring Johns pik, følte hvordan hans krop rystede og Sherlock bøjede sine fingre vurderende, og strøg så op og ned, undersøgende og lærende.

John brød ud af kysset med et gisp, satte begge sine hænder bag sig og lænede sin vægt på dem, hans hoved faldt bagover og hans åndedræt blev ustabil. Sherlock smilede, frydede sig over sin magt. Han justerede vinklen på sit håndled og lænede sig fremad for at kysse John igen. Han brugte sin frie hånd til at holde Johns hoved fast. Han slugte hvert klynk, registrerede hvert gisp, huskede enhver mumlet opmuntring. Han var parat til at gribe ham, hvis skulderen gav efter. Og John rystede. Det så ud til at han var ved at falde, men så vendte han sit hoved og trak vejret dybt og Sherlock kunne _føle_ , hvordan han samlede sig selv.

Hans arme blev stabile, musklerne blev spændt, kraften vendte tilbage, da han ændrede sin balance og satte sig op. Så vippede han Sherlock tilbage og rakte ud til siden. _Glidecreme_ , huskede Sherlock, og holdt hånden frem. John pressede noget ud på hans håndflade, men tog fat om hans håndled, inden han kunne bevæge sig. John slap flasken og pressede sin hånd imod Sherlocks, for at smøre cremen ud og varme den.

Så snart han blev sluppet løs, vendte Sherlock tilbage til sin opgave. Hans hånd bevægede sig mere jævnt, den gled let, og han prøvede at fokusere på handlingen og ikke på forventningen om, hvad John ville gøre lige straks. Men han behøvede ikke at vente længe, før Johns glatte fingre skimmede henover hans pik, og det fik ham til at gyse og stønne. Sherlocks frie hånd tog fat om Johns nakke og han havde lige nået at registreret, at en fjern del af hans hjerne undrede sig over, hvor Johns anden hånd var henne, da en skjult cremet finger bevægede sig ned bagved hans baller og gled på plads som et prostatasøgende missil.

“Hvad i hule helvede!” Sherlocks hoved faldt tilbage, da han prøvede at tilpasse sig; det har været lang tid siden, at nogen havde gjort dette med ham og det var ikke helt behageligt. Hans hukommelse gjorde meget uhjælpsomt opmærksom på den størrelsesforskel, der var mellem det, han følte nu, og det, han havde i hånden, og han fik nogle forbigående betænkeligheder, men da han kiggede ned og så Johns hånd på sig, den anden nedenunder, gav hans pik et ryk lige foran hans øjne. Johns fingre gnubbede ham blidt indeni, stimulerede ligesåstille hans prostata ind i ophidselsen.

“Er du okay?”, spurgte John med en ru og dyb stemme. Sherlock nikkede, så op på ham, mens hans hånd strøg henover Johns nakke i samme rytme som alt det andet. De lænede sig imod hinanden. Sherlock bøjede sig fremad mod John, de kyssede, når de havde luft til det, kiggede ned og tilbage op i hinandens øjne. Deres nye virkelighed gik op for dem, mens John lidt efter lidt strakte Sherlock, tilføjede en anden og så en tredje finger. Hele tiden opmærksom på, at kæle for ham, berolige ham. Begge to var de bevidste om, at gøre tingene langsomme, lette trykket, hvis deres åndedræt blev for hurtigt, når stimulationen blev for meget. De lærte hinanden at kende.

“Jeg elsker dig på denne måde,” mumlede John, og Sherlock var pludselig parat. Mere end parat. Langt forbi _parat_  og godt på vej over i _desperat_.

“Det er nok forberedelse,” sagde han.

“Er du sikker? Du sagde før, at der er gået lang tid siden...”

“Jeg er sikker.”

“Men, helt ærlig, Sherlock - du er utrolig stram og jeg vil ikke gøre dig fortræd...”

“Jeg er sikker! Jeg er sikker, jeg er absolut fucking _sikker_ , John. _Vil du ikke nok_?!”

Det sidste ord var knap nok ude af hans mund, da Johns venstre hånd forlod hans pik, viskede sig af på hans lår, så greb en håndfuld af hans krøller og trak ham ned i et kys med en sådan vildskab og et tå krummende begær, at hans puls galopperede og hjernen blev blank. Det tog Sherlock tre forsøg at sammensætte en sætning, da han endelig blev frigivet.

“Er det fordi jeg bander eller fordi jeg tigger?” spurgte han åndeløst.

“Det ved jeg ikke og jeg er også ligeglad. Giv mig et kondom.”

Sherlock kravlede rundt for at adlyde, åbnede en pakke og tilbød den. “Vil du have mig til at...”” Han kiggede ned.

“Du skal være velkommen,” inviterede John, mens han trak sine fingre ud af Sherlock og viskede dem af med en forvildet sok, som lå et eller andet sted på sengen. Han tog glidecremen, mens Sherlock rullede kondomet på, og tilførte et generøst lag. 

“Hvordan vil du have, at vi gør det her?”

Sherlock tøvede. “Jeg forestiller mig det almindeligvis med dig bag mig, men...”

John ventede og Sherlock blev rød, hvilket var fuldstændig latterligt. “... men jeg vil gerne kunne se dig. J-jeg...” Gud, han stammede! Han tvang sig selv til at fortsætte. “Jeg vil gerne være under dig. Er det...?”

“...perfekt,” sagde John. “Det er perfekt.” Han kyssede Sherlocks forlegenhed væk, så trak han ham ned på sengen, trillede ham over op ryggen, lagde en pude under hans hofte og satte sig ovenpå ham.

Sherlock løftede sine ben, tilpassede sig selv til den bedste vinkel.

“Rolig nu,” advarede John. “Tag det helt stille og rolig, vi har ikke...”

Sherlock arbejdede med de lange muskler i sine lår, strammende dem og John gled ind i hans krop i en lang blød bevægelse. 

“... travlt,” sluttede John, mens han bed sig i læben. Hans arme rystede der, hvor de bar hans vægt.

Sherlock lå helt stille. Han vidste, at det første ubehag kunne ses på hans ansigt, og han vidste også, at det ville forsvinde. Han prøvede at slappe af.

“Snak med mig,” sagde John, og Sherlock var taknemmelig for at han ikke foreslog, at de stoppede. “Hvorfor denne vej rundt? Du overraskede mig.” Senerne i hans nakke var synlige på grund af den kraftanstrengelse, det var ikke at bevæge sig, og hans stemme var ikke helt stabil, men han havde tydeligvis besluttet sig for at vente, indtil Sherlock var klar.

Sherlock førte sin hånd over Johns skuldre, så ned på hans arme, og følte musklerne bevæge sig under hans berøring. “Folk har ingen idé om, hvad der er under de her trøjer,” sagde han. “Din styrke er noget af det, du gemmer på.” Han smilede. “Men ikke for mig.”

Han kunne huske den måde, John havde løftet ham på før, og han følte et ophidset spjæt, den uvante fylde i hans krop var pludselig ved at være meget mere velkommen. Han prøvede kort et lille ryk, men bestemte sig imod det. “Kan du huske i køkkenet for tre uger siden, hvor du syntes, at jeg var i vejen?”

John bevægede sig en smule, da han huskede sin harme, og Sherlock hvæsede. “Undskyld,” sagde han. “Men du _var_  i vejen! Du havde med vilje stået foran vandkogeren i ti minutter og det var simpelthen irriterende.”

“Og du flyttede mig,” Sherlock tænkte tilbage på det øjeblik og rykkede igen med en meget bedre effekt. “Du tog mig simpelthen op og flyttede mig.”

“Og du gik ind på dit soveværelse for at være godt sur.”

Sherlock lo, strammede omkring John og slappede af igen. “Ikke engang i nærheden,” mumlede han og løftede sine øjenbryn tvetydigt.

John stirrede på ham med åben mund. “Det gjorde du bare ikke!”

“For at sige det lige ud, det VAR lige præcis, hvad jeg gjorde.” Sherlock grinede. “Det er mange år siden, jeg spillede pik på så god en måde.”

Johns øjne blev store, så fniste han. “Undskyld, men det lyder underligt, at høre din stemme sige ‘spille pik’,” forklarede han.

“Helt fint - den der fnisen føles fantastisk.” Sherlock stønnede anerkendende. Enhver smerte og ethvert ubehag var hurtigt ved at forsvinde og trangen til at bevæge sig var ved at tage over. Han kradsede med sine negle let ned ad Johns ryg.

“Kom så.”

John trak sig en smule tilbage og skubbede så ind igen, hans øjne fokuseret på Sherlocks ansigt.

"Hårdere."

"Kys mig først."

Sherlock adlød, bød Johns tunge velkommen i sin mund, så suttede han på den, mens han strammede sine indre muskler omkring ham. Han trak så meget af Johns krop ind i sin egen, som han kunne og holdt den der. Da John løftede sit hoved, havde han et fortumlet udtryk i ansigtet.

“Fucking helvede,” sagde han stille. Det lød som en kompliment.

Sherlock holdt fast i hans skuldre, da han begyndte at bevæge sig, hans ansigt blev spændt og fokuseret.

“Du,” sagde John fast, “er det mest pragtfulde,” han understregede sine ord med et skub fra sine hofter, “ strålende,” endnu et skub fik Sherlock til at gispe under ham,”betagende væsen, jeg nogensinde har set.” Sherlock havde vanskeligt ved at koncentrere sig, men han ville ikke gå glip af noget. “Du føles utroligt,” fortalte John ham, “absolut, fucking utroligt, og jeg håber virkelig, at du synes om det her, fordi, hvis det er okay med dig, så kommer vi til at gøre det her mange gange.”

Sherlock nikkede eftertrykkeligt og John kyssede ham hårdt, holdt ham på plads med en arm omkring hans talje, mens han trak Sherlocks venstre ben over sin gode skulder. Den nye position gav et godt blik på Johns bryst, som nu var dækket af en svag glans af sved. Sherlock trak en finger igennem det, tog den op til munden og slikkede. Det smagte af salt.

"Fuck!"

Han så op. John stirrede på ham med kæmpestore pupiller. Sherlock slikkede sin finger igen, kørte den ind i sin mund, udhulede sine kinder og suttede på den. Han bevægede sig temmelig instinktivt på dette stadie, men det så ud til at være effektivt, da John trak vejret skarpt, tøjlede sig selv, før han tog et fast greb om Sherlocks hofter, vendte dem opad, holdt ham i positionen, mens han kørte ind i ham igen og igen. Hvert skub ramte hans prostata lige på og hårdt, og Sherlock begyndte hurtigt at ryste og stønne og sang Johns navn, fuldstændig ude af stand til at stoppe sig selv og han prøvede ikke engang.

“Rør ved dig selv,” sagde John til ham. “Undtagen hvis du vil have mig til...”

“Du får ikke lov til at slippe noget,” knurrede Sherlock med en næsten uigenkendelig stemme. Han lagde en hånd rundt om sig selv og begyndte at rykke op og ned, hurtigt og hård, så på John, som så på ham og en fjern følelse af, hvor absolut fucking utroligt han følte sig. At lade John se det her, vise ham det, give ham alt.

John var ved at tale igen, fortalte ham at han var smuk og strålende, og at han elskede ham, og ordene blev hældt ned i hans sind, fyldte hans hoved op med _John, John, John,_ indtil John var overalt og alting... John var ved at oversvømme ham, fylde ham op, blev hældt ned i alle tomme hjørner af hans liv, og Sherlock kom med et råb, der virkede som om det kravlede hele vejen op fra de mørke, gemte steder, hvortil han havde skubbet alle de fornærmelser, som han havde rystet af sig, alle de smertefulde følelser, som han foregav ikke at have, og de blegnede alle sammen med genklangen fra hans skrig. Han lå rystende og åndeløs tilbage, og undrede sig over, hvad der for helvede lige var sket.

“Hvad er der for helvede lige sket?” spurgte John.

Sherlock åbnede sine øjne, blinkede forvirret. “John, jeg...” Han så ned, hvor John forsigtigt var ved at trække sig ud af ham. “Kom du?”

“For pokker da, ja, jeg gjorde,” svarede John, kom af med kondomet og greb en anden tilfældig sok til at gøre Sherlock ren med. “Sådan som du råbte, vred dig og kastede dig rundt, var det _umuligt_  ikke at komme.”

Han lagde sig ned i sengen og Sherlock rullede sig ind i ham med det samme. Han rystede stadig. Han følte, at John trak vejret, som om han ville spørge om noget, men så ud til at skifte mening. Han holdt Sherlock tæt ind til sig, mens hænderne kælede beroligende for ham. “Kan du nå sengetæppet?” spurgte han.

Sherlock strakte et ben ned og fik fat på kanten af tæppet med sine tæer, trak det op af fodenden, indtil han kunne få fat og sprede det ud over dem. For et langt stykke tid lå de indkapslet sammen, mens deres hjerteslag blev langsommere og deres åndedræt mere rolig.

Til sidst talte John igen. “Er du okay?”

Sherlock nikkede mod hans bryst.

“Hvad var det, der skete, Sherlock? Fordi der altså var mere igang end blot en orgasme, uanset var stærk den så var.”

“Jeg tror ikke, at jeg kan forklare det.”

“Tja, du må hellere prøve. Og du bliver nødt til at fortsætte med at prøve, indtil jeg har fattet det, fordi vi er i det her sammen nu, og der er ingen vej tilbage.”

“Når vi knepper, betyder det, at jeg skal svare på spørgsmål?”

“Jeps. Altid læse det, der står med småt.”

Sherlock smilede. Han begyndte at føle sig lidt mere som sig selv. Han trak sig en smule tilbage, så han kunne fokusere på Johns ansigt. “ Det var som ... en katarsis.”

“En katarsis?”

“Jeg ved ikke, hvordan jeg ellers skal beskrive det. Som om en masse dårlige ting, der har været lukket væk, lige pludselig er blevet slettet.” Han rynkede panden ved tanken. “Jeg føler mig lettere.”

John lo. “Det skulle nu være smart nok, siden du så godt kan lide, at jeg tager dig op.”

Sherlock stirrede på ham. “Jeg kommer til at kysse dig på et gerningssted,” annoncerede han, og John begyndte at grine højt.

“Så er diskussionen om at ‘komme ud af skabet’ klaret,” sagde han.

“Vel, det skulle du have tænkt over, før du gjorde det her.” Sherlock pegede på det sted, hvor John havde bidt ham før, velvidende at sugemærket ville være synligt nu.

“Du kunne knappe din krave...”

“Jeg knapper aldrig mine kraver!”

“Så du har ikke noget imod, at folk ved det?”

“At der faktisk findes nogen, som elsker mig? Jeg tror, at jeg lige kan klare det. Faktisk, så håber jeg på, at chokket vil være for meget for nogle af dem.” Hans stemme fik en lav klang, som om han betroede en hemmelighed. “Anderson vil måske endda besvime.”

John fnyste. “Så må vi hellere sørge for, at han står ved siden af en vandpyt, inden du begynder at gramse på mig.”

“Du ville være okay med det?” tjekkede Sherlock usikkert.

“At smide Anderson med ansigtet først i en vandpyt? Ja, ingen problemer overhovedet.”

Sherlock fnyste og Johns ansigt blev alvorligt. “Jeg ville være stolt. _Er_ stolt. Af dig. Altid. Bare det at være venner med dig, sætter mig langt ud over resten af flokken. Jeg tager, hvad du end vil give mig og vil aldrig slippe dig igen.” Han pressede deres pander sammen. “Jeg lover det.”

Sherlock rømmede sig. “Så, hvor lang er din rekreationsperiode? spurgte han. “Jeg mener, du er ældre og...”

John nappede hans øreflip. “Jeg vil tro, at du har halveret den,” sagde han, hans hænder gled ned af Sherlocks ryg. “Men det, der skete før...?”

“Jeg tror, at det var en engangsforestilling,” bestemte Sherlock sig. “Men, det er bedst at tjekke efter.”

“Oh, helt klart,” mumlede John.

Han trillede om på ryggen og Sherlock smiskede, da han fandt sig selv ovenpå igen. “Du vil bare have mig heroppe, så du har en undskyldning for at gramse på min røv.” Det så ud til at være en rimelig deduktion, siden Johns hænder allerede havde fundet deres plads.

John løftede sine øjenbryn. “Har jeg brug for en undskyldning?”

Sherlocks smisken forsvandt, da han fattede idéen. Ikke flere skjulte berøringer eller laden som om han ikke fattede personlige grænser. Ikke mere, at være hypnotiseret af en mund uden at kunne kysse den. Ikke mere, at se John nedlægge en bølle, der er dobbelt så stor som ham selv, og så lade som om det ikke gav ham en massiv erektion. Han så et kort glimt af deres fremtid og begyndte at smile.

“Absolut ikke.”

  



End file.
